Disclosed herein is an airbag module equipped seat, and particularly, an airbag module equipped seat in which an end of a guide member for guiding the deployment direction of an airbag is attached to a side frame.
Hitherto, as an airbag module equipped seat, there has been proposed a seat in which an airbag module is attached to a side frame of a seat back frame, ends of a trim cover and one-side ends of two stay cloths are sewn together to form a fracture portion of the trim cover, the airbag module is enclosed by two stay cloths drawn into the trim cover from the fracture portion, and the entire seat back including the airbag module is covered by the trim cover (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4560659 (“the '659 Patent”)).
In the '659 Patent, a module cover that stores the airbag module therein is provided with a bar-shaped locking pin extending in the up and down direction, and a suspension hook is connected to an end opposite to the fracture portion of the stay cloth extending from the fracture portion of the trim cover. The end opposite to the fracture portion of the stay cloth is connected and fixed to the module cover in a manner such that the suspension hook is locked to the locking pin of the module cover.
According to the invention of the '659 Patent, the stay cloth may be pulled into a hollow portion from an opening edge of a back pad, and a suspension hook of a trim code may be locked to the locking pin of the module cover at the inside of the hollow portion. Thus, the stay cloth may be simply assembled in a compact size.
However, in the invention of the '659 Patent, the suspension hook is locked to the locking pin provided in the module cover. Since the module cover is formed by resin molding or the like in many cases as in the '659 Patent, there has been a desire to improve the rigidity of a member to which the suspension hook is attached.
Further, since the stay cloth is attached to the airbag module by using an attachment member like the suspension hook, the attachment workability is good, the separation of the attachment member hardly occurs, the periphery of an attachment mechanism is compactly housed in the cushion pad, and the periphery of the attachment mechanism is compact.